Fight for Survival
by Sunshine-Girl234
Summary: Aglaia are on the brink of extinction and one in particular is stranded in a Region without any help from any other possible clans remaining. The Forest Spirit has finally answered the creature's plea for help and is retrieving help from the most unlikely of places: the Shinobi World. Rated T for violence and occasional language.
1. Prologue

_Okay my readers, this story is not your average Akatsuki/OC story. Instead of the OC being human, she is a mythological creature. I hope you guys like this prologue and the new story that is turning up._

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Naruto otherwise the Akatsuki wouldn't have died._

* * *

The bright sun shined down on the lush, green grass that swayed in the spring breeze. The grass sat upon an over-hanging cliff just a few feet from the forest trees. This forest wasn't your usual one; sure there was the usual rabbit, badger, bird, and other animals, but even the wolf and bear had a bigger threat in the jungle. Along with the these beasts came the more terrifying ones; animals that most would believe to only to be mythological. These beasts ranged from griffins to the almighty dragon and the elegant Pegasus. As peaceful as the tree-filled landscape is, the human kingdom, ruled by a selfish king, is seeking the destruction of these animals in fear that the beasts will side with one of the kingdoms that they are in war with.

This realm has a total of six known kingdoms and they are all fighting each other over land and the rights as to who will rule over the entire realm with the best authority. Obviously each of the kingdom's rulers believe that they are most fit, and even more disagreement broke out causing mass war and the mythical beasts were all caught in the crossfire. The dragons are the most feared out of the creatures and don't really care about human affairs unless they are rewarded with hoards of gold; out of all the beasts in the forest dragons aren't in any real danger as of yet. There is one species, however, that is in extreme danger of disappearing from the world.

This species is known as the Aglaia and they are a unique masters of the sky. These graceful creatures were once a proud species with plenty of numbers and different clans; now, however, they are a rare sight to see due to the many predators they have. Since they are merely the size of a large draft horse standing twenty-four hands tall they are hunted by dragons, the occasional bear, and other large mammals. Now that the humans are hunting them the numbers drastically fell and they face extinction. Since the Aglaia are also masters of elements the humans considered them a larger threat than they truly were; sure they had to hunt to feed themselves, but they were a very peaceful creature regardless of what humans lied about.

Lightening ripped through the skies before an Aglaia (1) landed on the cliff over-hang and let out a cry of help that sounded like a sad bird-song; the beautiful cry was a call to try to find anymore of her kind. Her majestic, royal purple wings folded and blended with her graceful body. The tips of her wing feathers were darker than the rest of her wings and underneath was lined with a beautiful tan color. Her body matched the same royal purple color and had distinct light-purple swirl markings covering her body. Her belly and a few spots underneath her tail were the same tan color that was underneath her wings. The tail of this Aglaia was thinner towards the base of her fur-covered body before branching out into a bushy tail to help with balance in flight; two rings wrapped around the tip of her tail that matched the color of her feathers' tips. Her ears were long and round-tipped(2) with two electric-blue wrings going around the exterior of the ear-tips. The Aglaia's face was similar to a Siamese feline's head with a tan patch of fur under her chin. Her cloudy blue eyes stared at the white, fluffy clouds going by during this beautiful day; despite how peaceful it was, the Aglaia was restless.

All she wanted was to find her friends that had chosen their own clans if there were anymore of her kind left. Her clan was hunted by the humans and the ones that were left became panicky which resulted in them being picked off and eaten by the predators. The one who was about to become her mate was eaten by the one dragon that not even the humans hunted: Cerberus(3) the Terrible. Cerberus was feared by all and he took pride in his massive hoard beneath Scarlet Mountain. Being a chaotic-evil dragon, Cerberus loved the destruction being played out by the humans and he sometimes even went as far as raiding the holy temples that weren't being protected during the wars and took all the spoils for himself.

The purple Aglaia had been praying to the forest spirit for help; she felt lost without her clan family and was terrified to travel beyond the Star Region; anytime her clan tried to go to a different Region they were attacked by predators or sometimes even humans. Nothing would work if it was just her alone traveling and she knew she would die if she were to try. All she could do was ask the forest spirit for some help. This Aglaia has asked for help for the past few months so she wasn't expecting any help any time soon, but little did she know that the forest spirit was retrieving help and was just waiting for the perfect opportunity in the most unlikely of places.

* * *

_1) Aglaia means "Splendour or beauty" in Greek._

_2)Round-tipped for mean means the tip of the ears are round instead of pointy._

_3)Cerberus means "Demon of the Pit" in Greek._

_I hope you liked the start of this story. I've been doing my best with updating stories, but I have been going in and out of what story mood I'm in. I've been wanting to do a completely new story, so this is what I came up with._

_Please review and let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alrighty readers, this story so far will be posted in Sasori's POV. Since he is the first of the Akatsuki to die I figured that I should make most of the events happen from his perspective. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

My poisoned sword's blade was embedded inside the pink haired kunoichi brat's side when I had aimed for my foolish grandma. I was a bit surprised that the idiot had taken the sword instead of that old hag. "Sakura!" my grandmother exclaimed before groaning from my poison affecting her.

The pink haired girl known as Sakura looked over her shoulder at the old lady, "Hurry...Take the antidote, Chiyo-sama."

"Oho, worrying about others even with an injury like this? What a girl," I said smirking a bit.

I pushed the sword further into the girl causing her to groan in pain. Her right hand grabbed the sword to prevent me from pushing it in further. Determined sharp eyes bore into mine before she began healing her wound around the sword. _'While the sword's still in her she's stopping the bleeding and healing herself. What a skillful one,' _ I thought.

She groaned once again as her chakra began to falter. "It seems the poison is having its effect. This blade is also, of course, a poisoned blade," I said.

I was a little surprised when Chiyo used the last of the antidote on Sakura to save the brat's life. I was more shocked when the brat pulled the sword further into herself. "Not so fast," she said. "Chiyo-sama!"

Before I could think about what was happening I was aware of two puppets flying towards me before their blades pierced my heart container. "In the end you were careless, Sasori," Chiyo said. "Now you cannot move, I am certain. It doesn't matter whether you have a puppet body. A part of your real body is still needed to control chakra. That's your weak point. And from that skinned body of yours, just the left part of your chest was left intact. A puppet body, after all, is just a regular puppet. Your real body is that chest part that uses chakra."

"Heh," I scoffed.

The pink haired brat fell to the floor from blood-loss. "Sakura!" Chiyo exclaimed before starting to heal her while removing the sword. Sakura groaned as the sword was moved from her body.

"It's pointless, I hit a vital spot. Even without the poison she'll be dead soon enough. There's too much blood loss. Since you're a medical ninja too I aimed for somewhere that can't be treated easily," I remarked.

"Hm, I have already stopped emergency medical treatment," Chiyo remarked, "What I am doing now is not medial ninjutsu."

I looked at her in confusion.

"I am giving my own life energy," the hag explained. "A Tensei ninjutsu. In the beginning it was for you. I alone spent many years working out this jutsu for you. With this jutsu, I can even give life to a puppet in exchange for using the user's life. But, now, it is already a dream that cannot be realized."

"...Pathetic..." I said. "When did you start getting Senile, Grandma?"

"Sakura, are you alright?" Chiyo asked as the pink haired brat began getting on all fours.

"Thanks to you, Chiyo-sama," she replied.

"Hm? That's odd," I began, "From that Tensei ninjutsu doesn't the jutsu user die from giving up their life to a dead person?"

"Sakura received a fatal wound, but she didn't die so I also came to this level," Chiyo said.

"Well, that's a pity," I smirked.

Sakura shot up and punched me in the face. "Give it up, this body feels no pain," I remarked. "If all you do is hit me, your fist is all that will hurt. Women like to do useless things, don't they? Even connected by blood ties as we are, I won't feel a thing if Grandma here dies. My heart is just like this body. Of all the hundreds and thousands I've killed so far she's just another one of them. It's that simple."

Sakura clenched her fist, "What do you think a human life is?! What do you think blood ties are?!"

"Are those the words of a shinobi?" I asked.

"Why, why can't you think any other way?!" Sakura shouted.

"That's enough, Sakura. What made him this way is the terrible customs and teachings of the sand," Chiyo said.

"Want to try becoming like this, too? If you do then you'll probably get what I'm saying," I said. "An undecaying body, a puppet body can be rebuilt over and over unfettered by a mortal lifespan. I can just make as many people as I want out of puppets if I want them. I don't just add for the sake of numbers, collections are about quality."

"What the hell are you?!" Sakura asked glaring daggers at my person.

I smirked, "If I must say, maybe a person who couldn't become a puppet. I am a puppet, but...an incomplete puppet with the "core" of my real body. Not human, not puppet. I won't be able to move for much longer. Before that, I'll do something pointless for you; a reward for defeating me. You wanted to know about Orochimaru, didn't you? Go to the Tenchi Bridge in The Grass Village, at noon, ten days from now."

"What do you..?!"

"I have a spy in Orochimaru's subordinates. I am supposed to meet with him there..." Was all I could say before darkness engulfed me and I fell unconscious.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open as light shined into my lids. Confused, I sat up and noticed an odd door in front of my person in nothing but a pure white background. I thought it was odd considering I didn't see any puppets or my grandma or that pink haired brat nearby. The door was pure black, with the exception of two silver, circle knockers. Standing next to the door was a white elk standing a good six feet from the ground to its withers. Large antlers adorned its head and ice, blue eyes locked onto my person. I then noticed another strange factor: I was once again human. _'Great, now I have to turn myself into a puppet again,'_ I thought.

**"You won't need to do that,"** a powerful, male voice spoke.

I blinked as the giant elk began walking over to me. **"It isn't your time to die,"** it said. **"I actually need your help. It won't be clear at first, but the reason will make itself known later on. I'm not calling you alone, eventually your former organization will all make their way to you one by one."**

"Why me?" I questioned.

The elk moved behind me before nudging me closer to the door; I tried to dodge, but for some reason my body wasn't able to move with my own will. **"You will understand later on,"** he said before the doors flew open and I was once again engulfed in darkness.

* * *

I woke to the sound of crickets chirping and I looked around in confusion. Once again I was unaware to my location and the elk wasn't near me like he was. Also, I was on top of a cliff surrounded by a forest. A strong breeze blew and I was surprised to catch the scent of different things; that's also when I noticed that everything seemed _clear_ with my vision now. Every little movement caught my attention and everything seemed preserved. My hearing seemed to be intensified considering I even heard the ants crawling around on the ground. I went to stand up only to fall back down on the ground. My eyebrows furrowed in mass confusion before I looked where my hands _should_ have been.

I was shocked to see crimson red, wide paws similar to that of a feline's; towards the bottom of my lower legs my fur covered limbs got darker in color. I turned my head to inspect the rest of my body and my eyes went wide when I noticed I had dark red markings that looked almost like zigzags covering my main body and my thighs of my back limbs. I had a tail that bushed out and had two dark crimson rings adorning my tail. I also noticed I had a tan underbelly along with a few tan areas under my wings and tail. I sighed in frustration before trying to get used to walking on four legs. _'I think I'd rather be dead than being..._this_ creature...'_ I thought to myself as I finally got the hang of walking.

I looked at my wings before scowling; I didn't have the slightest clue as to how to fly and I honestly didn't care to find out. I preferred to keep my feet on the ground. I sat down and my tail curled around my feet as a natural movement. I sighed as I looked at the night sky, _'Now what do I do?'_

Rustling of the trees behind me caught my attention and I immediately got on my feet and turned towards the forest entrance from the cliff I was currently standing on. I was thinking it was a small tree animal until a horrid, strong scent of chlorine invaded my nose. My nose scrunched in disgust before yellow beady eyes made themselves known among the trees. Soon enough the animal stepped through the trees and my eyes went wide; this wasn't what I was expecting. There in front of me was a _dragon_. I had to look up in order to see it's face since it stood a good twenty-six feet in height. It's neck was extremely long; the front, massive limbs of the beast were longer than its hind legs giving it a slanted appearance. It had hornlets(1) running along its head and back with light-green webbing between each of the hornlets. Scales covered the creatures entire body; a dark green covered it's back and they gradually got lighter the further towards the under belly of the beast it got. The under belly itself was a greenish-tan color that gave more emphasis on its muscle mass. Its tail, wings, and limbs did nothing less than emphasize the beast's power and size.

A sinister grin broke across the dragon's face revealing rows of sharp, white teeth that closed perfectly inside its mouth, "Here I was looking for that purple Aglaia and I get lucky and come across another one that seems to be unable to fly."

My eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

"I am known as Gorbash the Defiler. You are foolish for staying on the forest floor this late into the night; your kind is pretty much extinct in this region and yet you sit here and pretty much welcome death," the dragon sneered. "Enlighten me, crimson Aglaia, what are you called?"

"My name is Sasori of the Sand," I replied as I felt a growl rise in my throat.

Gorbash began laughing before continuing to walk towards me, "What kind of a name is that? Honestly, if I didn't know any better I'd say you aren't even from this area."

I felt my tail bristle as I started growling and getting into a defensive position.

"I think I'll play with you before I finally decide to eat you; watching you suffer before your death should be fairly amusing," he cackled.

His head came swinging towards me as his jaws opened wide ready to snap shut on my new body. I quickly jumped out of the way and dodged a claw that cam swinging after. A grin spread across his face before a green gas began flowing from his mouth and the scent of chlorine intensified. As he was about to let the gas go completely a bolt of lightning seemed to come out of nowhere and struck the beast in the neck causing him to roar out in pain and back away. I blinked and looked behind me to see a purple-furred creature flying towards this cliff quickly. It landed directly next to me before gracefully jumping in front and getting in a defensive position; the creatures long, rounded ears were pinned against its head as a threatening growl ripped through its throat. The purple tail was bristled and stood straight out showing no signs in backing down. "Back down, Gorbash," she said in a soft yet threatening voice.

Gorbash growled in irritation, "You can't do much against me by yourself, Electra(2)."

Electra glared and opened her mouth some as sparks began to flicker in her sharp-toothed mouth, "Maybe, but I can inflict some serious damage and possibly cause fatal injuries."

Gorbash seemed to frown before turning around and going back into the depths of the forest. As the creature left the area, the creature called Electra turned and faced me; all hostility was gone and replaced with curiosity. "You're not from around here, are you?" she asked.

"What gave that away?" I questioned.

"Your fur; red-furred Aglaia don't normally venture to the Star Region. Tell me, what brought you here?" she asked sitting in front of me with her head cocked to the side.

I frowned, "What's an Aglaia? Gorbash mentioned something about them."

Electra blinked, "We both are Aglaia; the creatures of the forest call me Electra. What are you called?"

"Sasori, but that's not important," I replied. "I'm not from here and nor am I an Aglaia; I am man and was turned into this..._thing_."

She was quiet before busting out laughing, "Oh man! I thought I had heard it all! Please, if you were human than I would have remembered your bright red hair from all of my travels!"

I frowned, "I died as a human and then a white, huge elk approached me and told me he needed help."

Electra paused and stared at me wide-eyed, "The Forest Spirit talked to you?"

I hesitated before nodding, "What's important about that?"

The purple-furred Aglaia began pacing back and forth before speaking, "That means you're telling the truth...also, that would mean that my cry for help has been answered."

* * *

_1) Hornlets are the spine-horns that generally align the spine of dragons_

_2) Electra means "Amber" in Greek_

_I hope you liked this chapter of my new story. I'll go into detail about the different clans in the next chapter along with how the elements work. For now I'll let you enjoy the story. Also, OCs will be accepted in this story, but I don't think I'll do pairings for the story and pretty much only allow friendship, close friends, etc. depending on how the story lays out will determine if there will be pairings. Please review and let me know your thoughts on this story~_


	3. Chapter 3

_I was going to make this chapter longer, but I have to get ready and leave for work. This is still in Sasori's POV and towards the end I added a sweet little note. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

I gave Electra a weird look, "What do you mean your cry for help was answered?"

"I'll explain everything later, but right now we need to get to a safe location; we may be larger than most animals here, but we have some creatures that still hunt us other than dragons," she replied walking over to the edge of the cliff.

"You don't plan on flying, do you?" I frowned.

"Of course; the safest place I know of is far from the forest floor but low enough to stay safe from the sky predators," Electra said spreading her wings.

I sighed and looked at the ground, "I don't know how to fly..." I hated admitting such things, especially to a female.

Amusement could be seen in her blue eyes as she turned towards me and approached. "I shall teach you then," she said going behind me.

I quickly turned around and scowled as she started nudging me to the edge of the cliff; she was a few centimeters shorter than me. I jumped out of the way and landed on her right, "What are you trying to do?"

"The best way to learn how to fly is to jump off of a ledge and go from there," the purple Aglaia replied.

I frowned, "And that's also a good way to die if I were to fail with flying."

She rolled her cloudy, blue eyes before nipping my tail, "C'mon, I promise to catch you if I feel your life is in danger."

I sighed in defeat as I made my way to the edge of the cliff we were on and I looked down, "...I think I'd rather walk and climb to this safe place..."

Before I had time to process the fact that she was standing directly behind me, I felt a shove before I fell, plummeting to the earth below. Without second thoughts I let instinct take over, spread my wings, and found myself gliding above the trees. I smirked as I began beating my wings and moving with the wind currents. "See, I told you that all you needed to do was jump," I heard Electra comment.

I looked to my left and saw her gracefully flying next to me; I shot her a glare, "Maybe, but what if something happened?"

"Nothing did happen, so your argument is invalid," she said adding a spin in mid-air.

I rolled my eyes before looking ahead, "So, you said earlier that we would be safe from 'sky predators', aren't dragons considered airborne predators?"

"Yes and no; yes they can be considered that because they fly. Most of the dragons, however, choose to nest on the ground in mountains, near streams, waterfalls, or anything else of that nature and hunt on the ground. Sky hunters nest in canyons or other isolated, high reaching places far from the earth below and will hunt anything in the air or on the ground. There is a species of dragon out of these that hunts in the sky more often than on the ground so he is considered a sky predator even though they nest in mountain sides or in the desert. These are the 'Blue Dragons' and they fight using lightning attacks much like I do. The only difference is that I'm limited to six shots and they have at least ten; no one knows the exact number since all that have seen the attacks come back fatally injured or dead," she answered.

I looked at her in confusion, "You said you were limited to six shots; what does that mean?"

Electra's gaze never tore from the path ahead, "Each creature that has the ability to breathe fire, lightning, or anything else of the sorts, is limited to the usage of the element. Obviously the larger the animal the more shots, or amount of fire-power, they have. The Aglaia have up to seven shots depending on the build or if they are the leader of a clan; the leader's mate will also have the ability to push their limit, but it comes with a risk."

I nodded in understanding, "So what other creatures do we fall prey to?"

"There is the Roc, Basilisk, Chimera, Cyclops, Giants, Griffin, Hippogriff, Manticore, Amphishaend, Hydra, Wyvern, and some sea serpents in case some of our kind decided to swim in oceans to relax for a while."

"It seems we have quite a bit of predators...What is an Amphishaend?"

"It's a serpent with a dragon-like head at each end of its body; it is highly poisonous."

I sighed, "I don't think I want to know what the others are then..."

Electra nodded, "I could understand why, but I must warn you of the basilisk. There are two different kinds but with the same effect: if they so much as glance at you with their eyes you die if you make eye-contact. They are giant snakes with breath that can wilt vegetation and it is extremely venomous. I know that weasels are immune to the basilisk's glance, and that if they were to hear a rooster crow they would die."

"Are they our biggest threat?"

She paused for a moment, "Yes and no; they are because there is no way to stall the creature before it attacks, but no because dragons have more intelligence than them."

_'Why was I dragged into such a pointless place?'_ I thought; I had been content with dying so why was something so stupid thrust upon me?

Electra began beating her wings with more force and began flying up alongside a mountain. I followed suit until we landed in a cave entrance. The purple-furred Aglaia went a good ways in before walking in a circle and laying down. "You said you wanted to know why I needed help; well, out of the clan I was staying with here in this Region I am the only survivor. Because all the kingdoms are at war the humans have ordered the execution of all animals with unique appearances or abilities. The king of the Star Region, where we are now, is giving a reward to finish of the last of our kind since we can use a variety of elements. Those from my clan that were still alive after the humans ambushed us became panicky and didn't take necessary precautions. We tried to leave the region to join other clans but every time we tried we were open targets and that allowed the humans to cause serious harm to most of us; when fleeing back into the forest, Gorbash had killed most of the majority of us," Electra said.

"Where was the leader of the clan during all of this?" I questioned.

She sighed, "He died right after the first human invasion; the one thing we never messed with became even more greedy and wanted to expand his hoard so he flew out to our Region and stole our shared treasure after killing our clan leader."

"What kind of creature was it?" I wondered.

"He is from one of the most evil species that I know of and that is a Red Dragon; Red Dragons are greedy, cunning, and vain. They also could care less of the world and only want to expand their hoards. The one I'm talking about in particular goes by none other than Cerberus the Terrible; not even the humans dare to mess with him," she answered with venom in her voice.

A breeze came through the cave and unfortunately the scent of rotting vegetation, foul water, and acid came with it. I scrunched up my nose and buried it in my paws. Because I was a puppet master and made human puppets, most scents didn't bother me like they should. But because my sense of smell was far greater than that of the average human it made it that much worse. "What is that smell?" I gagged.

"It's one of the black dragons; because this region has a couple of swamps in it, it is the perfect location for most of the dragons that are alive today," Electra replied seeming unmoved by the stench.

"You keep talking about Regions; how many are there exactly?"

She rested her head on her paws before yawning, "We have a total of seven, but only six have Kingdoms which consists of a king, queen, castle, and all of that. All six of the kingdoms are at war with each other over who gets to rule over this entire realm and the creatures of the forest were caught in the crossfire. Now the Seven Regions are the Star, Scarlet, Moon, Sun, Shadow, Iron, and the neutral Region with no kingdom is known as the Crest Fallen."

I curled up on the cave floor and found it rather comfortable, "Do you know why the forest spirit brought me here?"

Electra shook her head, "No, but he must have felt that you would be able to help in order to turn a human into one of us..."

I frowned before resting my head in my paws; I hadn't realized how tired I was. I didn't like the idea of once again being in a flesh body, but I couldn't see how that would have been avoided since I didn't get an option not to be in this predicament. "Tomorrow I'll help you learn how to use your element," I heard her say before sleep took over and I was out for the night.

**Third Person in the Narutoverse...**

A man that was half white and have black stood frowning over the battle area where he knew the puppet-master had his battle. Scanning the area next to him was a man in black wearing a mask with black swirls on it. "Where's Sasori-san, Zetsu-san?!" the masked man asked.

"I don't know, but we should go report this. **It's like he just disappeared; there is absolutely no trace of his body or chakra...**" Zetsu replied. "Let's go find Deidara."

And so the pair traveled into the forest to find the blonde bomber. However, what they found isn't what they expected; instead of the male being there, there was only his arm. "Eh? Looks like Deidara was taken out, too," the masked man remarked. "The cause of death was definitely from a bomb explosion, Zetsu-san. I wonder if bits of him fell down around here." Tobi picked up Deidara's right arm up from the ground.

"Get your hands off that, idiot." Deidara said emerging from the trees panting.

"Ah! You're alive!" Tobi exclaimed.

"What happened with the Jinchuuriki?" Zetsu's white half asked.

"Hey, my part in this is over, yeah," Deidara said irritably.

"Haha, you just barely made it, eh, Deidara-Senpai. You're okay, aren't you?" Tobi asked.

Deidara scowled and took a step towards the masked man, "Tobi...I only let things go three times...Next time you say something, I'll set you a cause of death, un."

"Hm...Most likely death by explosions," Tobi remarked smartly.

"That's three times," Deidara said before wrapping his legs around Tobi's neck. "Death by suffocation, yeah!"

"Enough, we need to go report to Leader-sama," Zetsu said.

"Why, yeah?" Deidara questioned letting go of Tobi.

"**Sasori's body isn't where the battle took place; **it's missing," Zetsu replied.

Deidara gave Zetsu a thoughtful look, "Now that you mention it, the Konoha brats mentioned that Sasori's body _vanished_ after he died, yeah. I didn't think they were being serious though, un."

Zetsu frowned, "I wonder what could have caused his body to just disappear...**Was is some advanced jutsu?**"

The blonde bomber shook his head, "No, even the Copy-Ninja asked that and he got a negative answer, yeah. The pink haired brat said that they didn't feel any chakra in the area when it happened, un. They only saw his body glow white before vanishing."

"I wonder what it could have been? Was it maybe a ghost?" Tobi asked.

Tobi wasn't that stupid though; on the inside he was seriously confused and frustrated. Without Sasori's ring he wouldn't be able to join the Akatsuki and keep an eye on them from the inside. No, that wouldn't do; he needed to find the puppet-master's body to make sure that his plan went into action. "No, Tobi, it wasn't a ghost, yeah," Deidara said irritably.

"To make matters more complicated, Sasori's ring, cloak, and everything were nowhere to be seen as well," Zetsu said.

Deidara sighed, "Let's go inform Leader-sama, yeah..."

With that, the three Akatsuki members left to inform their leader about the strange disappearance of Deidara's former partner.

* * *

_Okie-dokie, I know some of the dialog wasn't in the manga/episodes of Naruto, but just role with it since Sasori's body isn't there. Also, if you aren't sure about what some of the mythical/fantasy creatures that were listed above are, please feel free to ask and I'll answer you as soon as I can._

_In addition, I will be accepting OCs in this story since there is already going to be a bunch. If you wish to submit I will need the following information sent to my PM box:_

_Name(What character goes by):  
Years Alive:  
Race(Human, Dragon, Aglaia, etc):  
Skin, Scale, or fur color:  
Fur or Scale detail:  
Special Features(Horns on head or along body):  
Distinct Markings:  
Underbelly Color:  
Eye Color:  
Wing Color:  
Mate/Husband(Current or Future if any):  
Region:  
Element(Only if Mythical Creature):  
Personality:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Any additional information:_

That should wrap up all the information that I will need. Remember, if you want your OC to be an Aglaia then it can't be in the Star region unless they travel into said Region because all of them were wiped out there. Please let me know what you think of the story so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologize for taking so long updating this chapter. Also, there is an OC from a fellow fanfictionier in this chapter and I hope you love the character like I do._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

I woke to the sound of birds chirping; with a yawn I looked around me as my memories of me being turned into an Aglaia. The words of the Forest Spirit rang through my brain, _'It isn't your time to die; I actually need your help. It won't be clear at first, but the reason will make itself known later on. I'm not calling on you alone; eventually your former organization will all make their way to you one by one.'_

I sighed as I continued to think on his words that hid a message. I was tired of the riddles and wanted a straight answer. I was well aware that he meant that the Akatsuki will eventually all be in the realm, but who knew when that would be. I glanced around the room in the early morning hours and noticed that Electra wasn't even in the cave. I stood up and instantly began searching around the small area in a slight panic; it's not that I cared about her well being, but she was my only chance of finding my way around this world. The sound of wings beating in the wind got my attention before Electra landed dragging a young deer with her. She dragged the carcass to the middle of the cave before looking at me, "I'm not sure how you like you meat or what you do eat for that matter."

I rolled my eyes before walking over to the deer and was about to ask about cooking it, but the scent traveled into my nostrils and without thinking I began devouring the meat. I hadn't realized how good food actually tasted considering that I had been a puppet for the majority of my life. I remained conscious of my surroundings as Electra joined me in eating; I surprisingly didn't feel the need to defend my food. I'll have to talk to her about that later. After eating my fill I licked my mouth and stretched in satisfaction. Electra finished her fill before storing the rest of the young deer into the back of the cave and moved a couple of stones to hide what little was left of the carcass. "I thought humans didn't eat raw meat," Electra said sitting by the entrance of the cave.

"We normally don't, but I didn't think about that; it was all just instinct," I answered sitting by her. "I have a question though; how come when you joined me in eating I didn't feel the need to protect the food? Most pack animals, including large cats, will growl or even attack fellow pack members if they try to share the food."

"While this is true, our kind is naturally peaceful and if friendship or trust is formed before entering the lair of the home or sharing of a meal, then the Aglaia won't be territorial over such actions. I guess you can say we are like a large family that looks after the group as a whole to make sure it functions correctly; if one of us gets weak it can and will affect the rest of the clan regardless of whether or not we don't feel the need to share," she replied.

"But I hardly trust you, and I can't really say we are even friends," I remarked.

"The reason your instincts to protect your meal didn't kick in is because this cavern is my territory, not your own. If we had just met and it was in reverse circumstances the yes, you would have attacked me for getting close to your food. I trust you enough to not turn you away when you needed help; I guarantee that if I hadn't come when I did last night then Gorbash would have had you for dinner. You are not my friend, but you are not my enemy either. I need your help to escape this Region and you need me in order to show you how to harness your element and use it effectively. You also need me to help show you around the world," she stated smartly.

I glared at her irritably with a scowl on my face; I really hated it when females tell me what I already know. "Well, aren't you going to teach me how to use these elemental attacks?" I questioned; I was getting impatient.

The purple Aglaia nodded, "It's actually quite basic; you use the element as instinct first before able to fully control it. Close it and concentrate on the beating of your heart. Doing this you should be able to feel you element."

I rolled my eyes before closing them and concentrating on my heart beating inside of my chest. I focused on the steady, slow rhythm that was pumping the blood flow throughout my body. I sighed and reopened my eyes, "Nothing is happening."

Electra scowled before nipping my ear in a brother-sister kind of way, "Try again; it'll take longer than that..."

I frowned before doing as she requested yet again. I paid attention to the blood flowing through my veins and the beating of my heart. I felt my organs functioning in their own way but working together to keep my body functioning in a proper manner. A weird, gust-like feeling ran through me and it honestly freaked me out a little. My eyes jolted open and I looked at Electra with a weird look. "Well?" she asked.

"It felt like a gust of wind blew through me..." I replied.

"You have the wind element," she stated. "Now, try to find the source of that feeling and make it surface to your mouth; aim outside of the cave."

I scowled irritably before once again concentrating on my heartbeat. A few minutes past before I had the weird feeling in my chest again and I tried to focus on it moving to my mouth kind of similar like I concentrated with chakra. Sure enough it traveled to my mouth and fired. Needless to say I was a bit surprised to see the tree tops stripped of their leaves from the intensity of the fire-power; I think even Electra was slightly impressed. "How did you create that much force?" she wondered eyeing the damage.

"Where I am from we have a thing called chakra. From that chakra we can perform jutsu much like these attacks; using jutsu allowed me to grasp the concept sooner than I had originally thought," I answered.

She opened her mouth to speak before her ears perked up to listen to a bitter-sweet cry that sounded like 'hello' and ended with 'goodbye'. It wasn't high-pitched but I could tell that it was a female animal by the sound. It sounded like a sorrowful bird's song asking if there were others in this area. Instinct took over and a similar sound escaped my mouth; the only difference was the difference in pitch. Mine was lower. Electra's ears pinned back and swiped at me with her unsheathed claws on her right paw. "You idiot!" she growled. "You just gave away our position to an unknown creature!"

I was honestly confused, "We have the same cry, isn't it one of us?"

Electra's tail bristled, "Some species of dragons are made to imitate the cry of other animals when hunting so that they can give away their position while being unsuspected!"

I mentally face-palmed for letting instinct take over so easily; she was right about predators having the capability to imitate their preys' vocals. I disliked the fact I had forgotten that. Before she could lash out anymore on me we heard the beating of wings and paws touch the cavern floor. We both looked at the entrance to see yet another Aglaia standing cautiously at the entrance.

I could tell it was a female by the body structure and posture and by the size of her ankles and paws, her shining, gem-like green eyes were locked on the pair of us. Her fur was a dark blue similar to that of the night sky with light blue, flame-like markings covering the main part of her body. The female's underbelly was golden-tinted but rested more on the yellow side; her powerful wings were blue that were lighter at the tips and gradually got darker as the feathers neared her body. Electra growled as she approached the stranger, "Who are you and what is your business?"

The blue Aglaia tilted her head to the side, "I'm known as Nyx the Storyteller; I'm generally well known throughout the regions. I don't have any business other than traveling. I'd rather wonder around than actually staying put in the same Region; it gets rather boring."

Electra's ears perked up and she immediately stopped growling, "I've heard about you; rumors have spread saying that you even like to hide near human villages to hear an interesting tale or two."

Nyx nodded in confirmation, "Yes, telling stories and hearing stories have always kept me interested; that's one of the main reasons why I like to travel so much."

"There are worse reasons I suppose," the purple Aglaia commented. "Now what brought you to the Star Region?"

The blue furred female shrugged, "I wanted to see if the rumors were true about a strange, red Aglaia appearing in this region; also, I need to get away from Scarlet Mountain."

I noticed the visible shudder that over-came Electra. "What's so horrible about Scarlet Mountain? Afraid of a few bats?" I asked with a teasing smirk.

Nyx visibly frowned, "No, dimwit, that's where Cerberus the Terrible's lair is. Not even the crows nest on that mountain. The smoke on that mountain is so thick that the trees have dried up and leaves no longer grow on any of the branches. The evil intent lingers in the air and it stops the grass from growing from the base of the mountain and up; there is even a volcano now in slumber and just waiting to erupt with all of the evil and hell of the world. Cerberus is plotting something and whatever it is, we need to be prepared or fight back against him."

I was glaring at the blue Aglaia for calling me a 'dimwit'.

Electra shook her head, "That would be insane to take that beast on..."

Nyx nodded her head in my direction, "So what's up with this sourpuss?"

I scowled, "I have a name, so use it; it's Sasori. I don't know why I'm here exactly, but the Forest Spirit said he needed my help."

The new arrival looked me over up and down before scowling in a sassy matter, "Why do we need your help? You probably can't even handle fighting against another Aglaia without getting severely injured."

"Is that a challenge?" I growled.

A grin spread across Nyx's face, "Maybe it is."

Electra jumped between us with a snarl, "Knock it off! I don't need your bickering to add to the situation at hand."

Nyx rolled her eyes, "Whatever; so what are you doing right now anyways?"

"He just finished learning how to harness his element and attack with it; he says he died as a human before the Forest Spirit brought him here," the purple Aglaia replied.

"I caused all the damage you see behind you," I stated; her smug, cocky behavior was starting to piss me off.

Nyx looked behind her before looking back to me; her gem-like eyes were plotting something. "Hey..." she started looking over to the purple Aglaia.

"I'm sorry, I'm Electra," she answered.

"You don't have a title other than Electra?" Nyx asked curiously.

"No, not really; I'm still Juvenile. I have two more years before I'll be considered a young adult," she sweat-dropped.

"Ah, then you have no time to rush; I'm still a Juvenile as well," Nyx answered.

I looked between the two in confusion, "How old are you guys?"

"I'm 298 years old. Soon I'll be 299," Electra replied smiling.

Nyx smirked, "You are a quite a bit older than I; I'm 257 years of age."

I honestly wasn't sure to make of this situation. These two were older than me by a couple _hundred_ years. I may be able to fire more power with my attacks, but they would have me beat in skill. If they were this old and in need of help, then I was in some deep shit. "How old are you Sasori?" Electra asked.

"I'm thirty-five," I answered monotone.

Nyx blinked, "Wow, he must have been telling the truth about the Forest Spirit if he's only thirty-five. Most of the Aglaia who are that old are still young and are barely two or three feet tall."

I sweat-dropped; I should at least be grateful about the fact that I was brought here as a adult.

* * *

_I love Nyx's attitude and I thought it was a good fit for this fanfiction. I decided to allow pairings for the Akatsuki characters with the exception of Zetsu and Tobi/Obito since they haven't died yet from the series point that this fanfiction reaches to._

Now, the other day my sister, Dorothy, and I went to the ever-popular restaurant known as Denny's to share some sisterly time over the course of our lovely pancake-filled lunch. Because she is in all AP classes in High School she brought along some of her science homework to do while we waited on food; this homework assignment had to do with the STD Syphilis. Her assignment was to write a 7 paragraph essay on either the "racist discrimination" performed on the Negro test subjects(please don't be offended by that; I'm not meaning to be racist in any way shape or form) when the woman nurse not treating the men was a Negro as well, or how it was "wrong to do human experimentation". Now, we got into this conversation quite deeply since this was a very interesting disease that can potentially cause insanity. I was trying to help her come up with topics for the topic choices. I told her that I could see how it would be considered racist if one of the doctors, who delivered the virus to both white and Negros, was injecting the Negros with the intention to let them suffer. I read the paper further and found out that both races were denied medical treatment during this experiment just so they could see how the virus differed between the two races. I would make an argument that human experimentation is just as wrong as animal experimentation, but I cannot say that I am against it. If it wasn't for the experiments we wouldn't have have the vaccinations for animals/humans that we have today. Sure I think that it's wrong that the doctors didn't inform the subjects that they were going to be experiments, but I believe that if the human agrees to do it than it is okay. Unfortunately animals can't talk so they don't get a say so, but I'm okay with it because otherwise rabies' vaccination, heart-worms, or any other parasite/virus cures wouldn't exist to make sure that house pets or any other pets would be safe from these diseases.  
Anywhozals, we were having a deep conversation about this throughout our meal and eventually all the tables around us had left with the exception of an old couple that were casting glances at us frequently; I think we shouldn't have been discussing this.  
Well, I'm outta here my lovelies, and before you ask, no I'm not racist whatsoever. I believe that everyone is created equal and no matter what the race, Negro or Asian, we all deserve a fair chance in life. Please let me know what you think about this chapter :)


	5. AN

_Hello readers,_

_ I know it has been a while since I have updated any of my stories, and I apologize. I regret to say that work, depression, and a lacking social life have got me down and I'm no longer in an anime mood. I'm in a Rise of the Guardians mood and I'm thinking about starting a fan fiction on that. As of right now __**All Stories Are OnHold.**__ I have been trying to work on my stories, but I'm not motivated to do so. I apologize, but none of the stories are going to be continued as of right now. As for the Secret Guardian sequel, I have started the first chapter, but it will not be posted until my other stories are either completed or I decide that I'm no longer continuing said story at all. I will keep everyone informed as to what I plan on doing. Thank you for those who haven't given up on me._

_ Thank you my lovelies,_

_ Sunshine-Girl234_


End file.
